Perfekt Date
by aieK cilegnA
Summary: Kung first time mong makipagdate sa hindi kakilala, at sumali ka sa isang blind dating contest, at first time rin nung makakablind date mo[at NERD pala siya], sa palagay mo perfect na ito?
1. Chapter 1

**Daldal ni Keia:** _hahaha fisrt time na tagalog fic ito 'tol! hehe, wla lng just taking a break for MTS... tsaka medyo busy ako eh.. take note: hectic na hectic, SUPER... ndi niyo lng alam... also, this is not a one-shot.. two part story ito, 'tsong!_

_this fic is dedicated to **Sakura-miaka** tsaka dun sa mga forum members ng **ABS-CBN Forums** expecially **Prodigy-sama** for updating me what's happening pag ndi n ako nkakapag post! oh, un, sa inyong dlawa ito..._

**Summary:** _Kung first time mong makipag-date sa hindi kakilala, at sumali ka sa isang blind dating contest, at first time rin nung makaka-blind date mo(at NERD pala siya), sa palagay mo perfect na ito?_

**...x...X...x...**

**Perfekt Date**

**Part 1**

**Gawa ni Keia**

**Two Part Story**

**...x...X...x...**

**POV ni Sakura**

Ngayon ay Sabado. Ano kaya ang magagawa ng isang babaeng katulad ko sa pagkainit init na panahong ito? Kung pwede ko nga lang baguhin ang panahon, gagawin ko! Hay naku. Sa pagkadami dami ng araw na pwedeng sumikat ang araw, ngaun pa sumikat kung kailan wala akong ginagawa. Pwede namang bukas dahil Linggo at pupunta kami sa bahay nila Tomoyo at doon ay may aircon na pagkalamiglamig.

Hay, grabe... Alas tres na pala. Gusto kong maligo sa pagkalamiglamig na tubig.

**...x Lunes x...**

"Tomoyo!" sigaw ko.

Napalingon si Tomoyo at nginitian ako. Nginitian ko rin siya. Lumapit ako sa kanya at pumunta na kami sa mga locker namin. Masyadong tahimik ngayon sa eskwelahang ito kapag Lunes. Hanggang lumapit sa amin si Chiharu na may masayang ngiti.

"Hoy, alam niyo na ba yung bagong programa ng school natin?" tanong niya.

Sinara ko na ang locker ko at nagtaka. Ano na naman kaya ang binabalak ng student council? "Bakit? Tungkol ba saan iyon?" tanong ko pabalik.

Napabuntong hininga si Chiharu habang tumatawa si Tomoyo. "Nakita ko sa isang poster doon sa bulletin board na mag kakaroon ng blind date contest para sa mga babae. Kahit sino pwedeng sumali pero wala pa akong kaalamalam kung sino ang makakadate. Ano gusto niyo bang magpalista?"

Tumingin ako kay Tomoyo na muhkang pumapayag. "Sige sumali ka na Sakura. Ito na ang pagkakataon mong makadate kahit sino. At pagkakataon mong magkaroon ng boyfriend!"

"Ano! Hindi ako makapaniwala na ako pa ang inimbitahan mo kesa isali mo iyang sarili mo. Ikaw nga ang walang boyfriend dyan. Ako, kahit papaano nag karoon kahit isa. Ang ibig sabihin lang noon, hindi ako tomboy. Baka ikaw Tomoyo, baka tomboy ka?"

Napatawa lang si Tomoyo. "Pwede ba! Hindi ako tomboy. Kung gusto mo sasali rin ako, pero sasali ka rin. Ito na ang pagkakataon kong ipakita sa iyo na hindi ako tomboy!"

"Hay, naku. Sabi ko na nga ba at sasali kayo. Buti na lang at nailista ko na ang mga pangalan niyo."

"Ano!" sigaw naming dalawa ni Tomoyo habang iniiling ni Chiharu ang kanyang ulo. Napabuntong hininga nalang ako habang pumunta kami sa kwarto namin.

**...x Lunes ng hapon x...**

Yes! Tapos na rin ang klase ko. Kaso may library work pa ako. Kasi naman eh ang bagal nga ng oras kapag Lunes. Alam mo yun?

Papunta ako sa library para nga dun sa library work ko nang biglang...

"Aray!" may bumangga sa akin. Tinignan ko yung nakabangga sa akin, at napansing ang binansagan nilang Pambansang NERD ng School. Nginitian ko lang siya at umalis na.

Wala naman akong masyadong naririnig sa kanya. Well, dahil siguro sa lagi siyang tahimik. Pero, in fairness, cute siya kung iniba niya ang kanyang damit at tinanggal niya yung makakapal na salamin na iyon. Hindi kasi bagay sa gwapo niyang muhka. Kasi, isipin mo, yung mga matang kulay amber at buhok na natural messy at kulay brown chocolate, sinong hindi maga-gwapuhan doon?

Pero walang pumapansin sa kanya dahil nga nerd siya, kaya ganun.

Pumasok na ako sa library pagkatapos nung banggaan. Inumpisahan ko na ang library work ko, ang ayusin ang mga librong kinuha ng mga estudyanteng tamad na ibalik ang mga libro sa lalagyanan nito.. Buti nalang at mabait ako, at kung hindi, naku, magulo lagi ang library. Kasalanan ko rin naman kung bakit ako ang inutusang mag-aayos lagi dito eh. May nakaaway ako at nadamay ang ang mga librong pinakaiingatan ng paaralang ito.

Napabuntong hininga ako ng naayos ko na ang mga magazine sa isang section. Tapos may narinig na lang akong tawa, nakakairitang tawa. Lumingon ako at nakita ko ang may kasalanan ng lahat, Reika Nagasaki, ang feeling American pero barok naman ang english, na kasama ang kanyang mga buntot.

"Hahahaha! Aba, nandito pala si Kinomoto. Hindi ko alam," ani niya habang sumasandal sa counter ng library at nagpapa-cute.

Sus, ang arte ng talandeng babaeng ito. Nagtitimpi lang ako dahil baka mahuli na naman ako at baka hindi lang libro ang ipaayos sa akin.

"Ano na naman ba ang gusto mo Nagasaki? Gusto mo na naman ng away? Bakit hindi ka makipagtalo sa mga babaeng nilalandi ng BF mo? Mas maganda pa iyon." sabi ko habang inilalagay ang mga libro sa lalagyan nito.

Nakita kong namula si Reika at umalis na, nagdadabog. Natawa ako nang umalis na siya. Akala niya ay maiisahan niya ang pinakamatapang na babae ng campus na ito? Hindi yata!

Tumingin ako sa orasan ng library at napalaki ang mga mata ko. 4:30 na at wala pa ang partner ko! Baka inindiyan ako nung mokong na iyon! Naku, kapag nalaman ko lang kung sino un...

"Pasensya na kung ngaun lng ako, may ginawa pa kasi ako eh." narinig kong may nagsabi. Mahina lang ang boses niya pero malalaman mo kaagad na lalaki ang nagsalita.

"Anong pasensya! Marami na akong naayos na libro-" nagulat ako sa nakita ko. Yung nerd na nabangga ko kanina ang partner ko dito! "Ahem... Pasensya na, hindi ko sinasadya na sigawan ka."

I admit na nagulat ata siya nung sinagawan ko siya pero muhka namang wala sa kanya yun. Kasi nag umpisa na siyang ayusin ang mga mesa at upuan na medyo ginulo ni Reika kanina para magpacute(wala namang lalaki dito).

Nakalipas ang 30 minutes and I yawned. Nakakaantok ring magayos ng libro noh! Tapos puro libro na nga makikita mo sa klase, aayusin mo pa pagkatapos ng klase ay libro? Haaayyyy...

Kinuha ko na ang bag ko nang nakita kong nagmamadaling lumabas ng library ang partner ko. Gusto ko lang namang malaman yung name niya kasi nga wala akong kaalamalam. Hinabol ko siya at huminto sa harap niya. Pansin na pansin na gulat na gulat siya.

"Kasi, uhm, gusto ko lang malaman kung anong pangalan mo." sabi ko habang napansin kong namumula siya. "So, anong pangalan mo?"

"Ha? Ano, pangalan ko, L-Li S-Sy-Syaoran. Li Syaoran!" mabilis niyang sinabi at tumakbo na siya.

Pwede siyang sumali sa 100 meter dash dahil doon. Iniisip ko ulit ang pangalan niya... Ano ulit pangalan niya? Li? Syaoran? Ahhh! Naalala ko na! Siya ang Chinese transferee nung isang taon. At dahil first day palang niya ay nag excel na siya sa mga lessons, niloloko siya ng mga bullies at binansagan siyang Pambansang NERD. Kaya pala...

**...x...**

Kinabukasan...

"Hindeeeeeeee! Late na naman ako!"

BAG! KABLOG! BAGANG! BASHUNG! KABLAG! KALOG! BOOM! BANG!

Nagmamadali akong bumaba ng hagdanan at dumiretso sa dining room. Nakita kong tumatawa ang pinakamamahal kong kapatid na si Kuya Touya, nakaupo sa kanyang upuan.

I gave him my deadliest glare as I took a piece of toasted bread. "Anong tinatawa mo dyan?" tanong ko, medyo galit.

"Hay naku, ang bakulaw late na naman. Kaya nabubulabog ang mga multo sa bahay na ito dahil sa mga ingay na ginagawa mo eh." sabi niya.

Aba, ginagalit mo ako Kuya... etong sa'yo!

"AAAAARRRRRAAAAAYYYYY ko poooooooooooohhhhh!" sigaw niya habang lumabas na ako ng bahay.

Ang ganda ng araw ngaun. Ang tahimik ng panahon, ang araw araw! Pero, siguradong hindi aayon sa akin ang panahon dahil late na naman ako! Naku!

Nagmadali na akong tumakbo baka detention na naman ang abot ko nito! Hay... Pero habang tumatakbo ako, napansin ko ung nerd partner ko sa library na maraming dalang libro. Nagmamadali rin siyang katulad ko pero hindi ko naman hahayaan na maihulog nya ang mga gamit niya. Pinuntahan ko siya at tinulungan siya ng walang sabi. Mabait ata 'to.

"Ay, hindi mo na kailangan gawin iyan. Kaya ko ito." sabi niya na tinetesting na kunin ang mga librong kinuha ko sa kanya. Typical nerd nga. Kasi ayaw nilang tinutulungan sila noh, alam mo ba 'un?

"Hindi. Tinutulungan ka na nga eh. Hayaan mo na, para hindi ka malate. Tara na, late na tayo." ani ko habang tumakbo na. Nararamdaman kong sinusundan niya ako dahil nakikita ko ang anino niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang marinig ko ang bell ng school. Late na nga ako! Lumingon ako sa likod ko at nakitang bumibilis ang takbo ni Li Syaoran. Physically fit naman pala siya eh! Hindi katulad nung mga typical nerd na lalampa lampa. Napangiti nalang ako dito.

"Bilisan mo, Li! Late na tayo." sigaw ko. Pumasok na ako sa gate ng school at nagmadaling binuksan ang aking locker. Teka, pano ko nga ba nagawa yung pagbukas ng locker nang may hawak? Oh well...

Napahinto sa tabi ko si Li Syaoran, parang may hinihintay. Lumingon ako sa kanya at ngumiti. "Anong kailangan mo? Malelate ka niyan." sabi ko sa kanya.

Namula na naman siya. "Kasi, yung mga libro ko. Hawak mo parin at kelangan ko sila sa klase ko." nahihiya niyang sinabi sa akin.

Tinignan ko yung hawak kong mga libro at napatawa. Binigay ko kaagad sa kanya ang mga libro nya at umalis na siya bigla. "Hehehe.. Nakakatuwa naman siya." bulong ko sa sarili ko habang napansing walang mga estudyante sa corridor. "OMG! Detention na naman ako!"

**...x...**

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"Yes sir?" Kasi naman! Nalate pa ako nang gising eh... Detention na naman ang abot ko nito!

"Bakit ka late?" tanong sa akin ng professor ko.

"Kasi po, late po akong nagising."

"Ang reason mo bakit ka late nagising?" ang tanong na naman na iyon. Hindi ba siya nasasawa sa tanong na iyon? Ako, utang uta na...

"Hindi ko po nagawa nang maaga ang mga assignments ko, sir." As usual, ang mga classmate ko ay pinipigilan ang kanilang mga tawa.

"Sige, detention ka ngayon." Tapos! Buti naman at hindi pinatagal ng professor ko ang usapang ito. Pero mas gusto ko iyon para matapos kaagad ang klase ko sa kanya.

Pumunta na ako sa upuan ko ng napansin ko yung si Li Syaoran ang katabi ko. Kailan ko pa siya naging katabi? Ang alam ko ay yung isang babae ang katabi ko. Hinayaan ko nalang since detention na ako baka masuspended pa ako kung mahuhuli akong nakikipag daldalan. Alam mo naman ang professor ko dito sa klaseng ito, matinik. Lakas ng pandinig...

"Miss Kinomoto!" Na naman!

"Yes sir!" ani ko habang tumayo kaagad.

"Ano ang sagot sa tanong na ito?" tanong niya. Tumingin ako sa board at feeling ko matutumba ako. Ang laki ng numbers na pinasasagot sa akin. Ayoko pa naman ng MATH!

"Ano, sir. Ang sagot po ay..." naman... Kung kelan naman na kauupo ko lang eh, kaagad naman akong pasasagutin.

"3 million 67 thousand and a half." narinig kong may bumulong sa akin. Napalingon ako sa kanan ko at nakita ang namumulang Li Syaoran na paulitulit na binubulong ang sagot.

"Ano po sir, ang sagot po ay... 3 m-mmillion si-67 thousan and a h-half." kinakabahan kong sagot habang nanlaki ang mata ng professor ko at napapalakpak siya.

"Magaling, Miss Kinomoto. Pag butihin mo sa susunod." sabi niya at dumiretso sa boring lessons niya about numbers.

Napaupo nalang ako bigla at napalingon sa katabi ko. "Salamat ha, I owe you." I said habang binubuklat ang libro ko.

"You don't owe me anything. I owe you so I paid you." aba! Ngaun ko lang narinig na nag-english ang nerd pero gwapong ito.

"You... owe me? Kailan?" tanong ko sa kanya. Ah! Baka yung kanina, yung pagtulong ko sa kanya sa pagdala ng mga libro. "Oh well, wala iyon."

Napansin ko na namang namula siya. Lagi nalang siyang namumula kapag kinakausap ko siya.

**...x...**

"Sakura, bukas daw nila iaa-announce kung sino yung mananalo doon sa blind date contest. Sino kaya ang mananalo?" tanong ni Tomoyo. Wala naman talaga akong pakialam dun sa blind date contest. Kahit sino ang manalo, bahala na sila.

"Siguradong sumali si Reika Nagasaki. At kung siya ang mananalo, alam ko na ang mangyayari." sabi ko kay Tomoyo na tumatawa. Talaga naman eh! Alam niyo ba kung bakit? Tatawa siya nang malakas na malakas, at hahanapin ako at sasabihing, "Ano Kinomoto? Ako ang pinili nila dahil sa marunong akong mag-english hindi katulad mo."

Aba, pamatay langaw nga ang english niya eh. Isang beses sa klase, pinagyayabang niyang ang english project niya ang pinaka maganda, ang nakuha naman niya ay F. Isang malaking F. Yabang niya, daig ko pa siya, ang nakuha ko ay B. Akala niya...

Natawa nalang akong bigla, at saktong nakita kong natapunan ng coke ang damit na ipinagmamalaki ni Reika. Karma niya!

Napatingin sa akin si Reika at tinignan niya ako ng masama. Aba, kailan pa siya natuto tumingin ng masama? Ngayon lang?

"Anong tinatawa mo dyan, Kinomoto!" patanong niyang sigaw. Nagulat ako kasi ang lakas pala ng boses niya. Isipin mo, 50 meters ang layo namin ni Tomoyo sa kanya at mga alagad niyang butete.

Inirapan ko nalang siya. Hay, wala ako sa mood para makipagtalo sa muhka niyang sobrang kapal ng make up. Umupo na kami ni Tomoyo sa table namin at napabuntong hininga ako. Ito naman lagi ang nangyayari eh. Makikita ako ni Nagasaki at sisigaw siya mula sa kanyang pwesto. Ako naman iirap at uupo sa pwesto namin ni Tomoyo.

"So, ano sa palagay mo? Sino naman kaya ang makaka-blind date ng mananalo?" tanong ni Tomoyo habang nagsimula na akong kumain.

"Ewan ko. Hindi na ako nagpupunta sa mga meeting namin kasi busy ako sa library work ko. Kasalanan ng talanding babaeng iyon." sabi ko. Napansin ko na naman yung si Li Syaoran na naghahanap ng mauupuan. Napatayo ako at ngumiti.

"Li Syaoran!" sigaw ko. Napalingon siya sa akin at as usual, namula siya. Kinawayan ko siya. "Dito ka na sa tabi namin."

Napangiti siya at uhm muhkang ako naman ang nag-blush. Ang cute pala niya pag ngumingiti siya. Lumapit siya sa amin at parang medyo nagaalinlangan pa. Ngumiti ako at iyun, tumabi siya sa tabi ko.

"Salamat ulit." bulong niya pero narinig ko siya.

"Okay lang iyon, Li. Mabait talaga itong si Sakura." sabi ni Tomoyo habang inumpisahan na naman niya ang pagrecord sa akin.

"Wala iyon. Tinulungan mo ako sa klase kanina eh." sabi ko habang sumubo ulit ako ng lunch ko.

"Ah ganun ba?" bulong niya. Hindi siya masyado nagsasalita. Hay naku...

Natapos na ako kumain at si Tomoyo. Lumingon ako kay Li at tapos na rin siya. Tatayo na sana siya ng pinigilan ko siya by holding his hand. "Dito ka muna, please?"

Ngayon ko lang ginawa ito. Wala lang, gusto ko lang naman na makilala siya. At wala naman akong balak na masama sa kanya. Gusto ko lang siya maging kaibigan, masama ba?

Wala na siyang nagawa at nagstay sa inuupuan niya. Napatawa ako ng mahina. "Sus naman, hindi naman ako nangangagat eh! Don't worry," ani ko habang kitang kitang namumula siya.

"Gusto ko lang naman makipagkaibigan. At pansin ko, lagi kang mag-isa kaya, 'yun."

He nodded at tumingin sa akin. "Okay."

Tapos, bigla na namang pumasok si Tomoyo. "'Di ba ikaw ung Chinese transferee last year? Lagi kang pinaguusapan dati eh." sabi niya.

"Ah oo, kaya medyo bago lang ako." sabi niya, medyo nahihiya.

"Talaga? Hindi ko alam yun Tomoyo. So, ilang taon ka na ba?" tanong ko habang tinititigan siya ng maigi. Ang gwapo talga niya, siguro hindi niya napapansin iyun.

"17."

"17... Ako 16 lang eh, pero nasa pareho tayong klase ha. May favorites ka ba? Favorite subject mo?" tanong ko ulit. Siyempre kailangan kong malaman, kasi magiging kaibigan ko siya.

"Math. At tama ako na iyun ang pinaka ayaw mong subject." sagot niya. Tama siya! Pano kaya niya nalaman?

"Pano mo nalaman?"

"Wala lang."

"Oh? Saglit nga, hindi naman sa panghihimasok kasi pansin ko, uhm, cute ka." I blurted out. Ano ka ba Sakura? Para kang ewan!

Namula na naman siya. Hindi naman pala ako magkakaproblema dito eh. Mahiyain nga siya at tahimik.

Narinig kong natawa si Tomoyo. "Ah, oo nga, cute ka nga Li." sabi niya. Tama ako!

"Ganun? Salamat." mahina niyang sinabi. Hay... Hinawakan ko ang muhka niya at pinalingon sa akin.

"Hindi ka dapat mahiya. Kaibigan mo na kami ni Tomoyo." sabi ko habang tinanggal ang salamin niya. Ang cute talaga niya! "Nakakakita ka ba?" tanong ko at he smiled.

"Oo, nakakakita pa ako. Medyo malinaw pa naman eh." ani niya.

"Mabuti naman. Simula ngayon, hindi ka na magsusuot ng salamin. Pero para luminaw ang mata mo, anong gagawin natin? Hindi ka pwedeng mag contact lens dahil, ayaw kong mag bago ang kulay ng mata mo. Meron bang clear na contact lens, Tomoyo?" tanong ko kay Tomoyo and she nodded.

"Oo meron. Sa katunayan nga ay meron akong dala ngayon. Marunong ka bang gumamit ng contact lens, Li?" tanong niya habang may kinukuha siya sa bag niya.

Umiling si Li. Hindi siya marunong. Pano ito?

Tapos narinig ko na naman ang nakakairitang tawang iyon. Nakakainis ang tawang iyon. Lumingon ako pataas at as usual, si Reika at mga butete niyang buntot.

"Kinomoto, kailan ka pa natutong makipagkaibigan sa mga nerds? Yuckie ka ha! At ang kinaibigan mo pa ay ang Pambansang NERD ng school. Nakakahiya ka." sabi niya.

Napatayo ako. Kapal talaga ng muhka nitong babaeng ito! "Hoy, tengang daga, kahit kailan wala kang pakialam sa mga pinaggagawa ko! Ang kapal naman ng iyong face para pagsalitaan ng masasakit na salita ang aking friend. Bakit hindi mo tignan iyang sarili mo? Natapunan ka na nga ng coke, nilalangaw iyang damit mo, may kasama ka pang dalawang butete sa likod mo. Hindi ba, ikaw ang yuckie dyan?" sabi ko sa kanya.

"How kapal your face! You have no karapatan to say masama words to me ha!" sigaw niya sa muhka kong maganda.

Napatawa na lang ako. Yan ang sinasabi ko sa inyo, feeling Americanized Japanese ang tengang daga. Hay, ang mga feeling talaga.

"Tara na nga Li at Tomoyo. I'm not in the mood to fight with a girl who she feels she is an American. Too bad, she didn't know how to speak the language properly." I said to myself while I dragged Li and Tomoyo went beside me.

How kapal your face ha! Galing talaga niya mag English.

**...x...**

Uwian na at mabuti dahil wala akong library work ngayon. Pero wala akong kasabay na umuwi ngayon dahil may practice si Tomoyo. Okay lang kung may library work ako kasi minsan sabay kaming matapos. Pero wala eh. Si Li nalang dahil partner ko naman siya. Saan kaya siya ngayon?

Hindi ko natanong kanina eh. Makakalimutin ka talaga. Naglalakad ako ngayon sa corridor ng kabilang building, meaning yung katabing building ng building kung nasaan ang aking classroom. Hehe, hindi ko kasi alam kung anong tawag nila sa building na ito. Iyun nga, naglalakad ako nang may narinig akong tugtog ng musical instrument. Hindi ko pa masyado alam kasi medyo mahina pa. Nag lakad pa ako at luminaw ang tugtog.

Piano. Sino naman kaya ang nagpapatugtog ng piano sa ganitong oras? At uwian na ha. Tinignan ko kung sino ang nagpa-piano sa bintana ng pintuan. Parang ewan, medyo malabo kaya ang salamin sa pintuan. Paano ko kaya makikita?

At dahil sa may utak ako, binuksan ko ng kaunti ang pintuan at tinignan kung sino ang nagpa-piano. Paulitulit ang sinasabi ko noh? Hay. Iyun nga, tinignan ko at bwala! Hindi ko masaydo makita kaya binuksan ko ng mas malaki hanggang...

"Miss Kinomoto?" aba, familiar sa akin ang boses na iyon. Hindi ko lang matandaan. Binuksan kong maigi ang pintuan at nakita kong si Li Syaoran nakaupo sa piano chair. Siya ba ang nagpapatugtog?

Tsaka, feeling ko stalker niya ako. Hehehe, iba talaga ang nagagawa kung gusto mong makipagkaibigan noh?

"Kasi, may narinig akong tugtog kaya tinignan ko. Tapos, iyun pala ay ikaw. Anong ginagawa mo dito? Uwian na ha." nagdaldal na naman ako. Hindi naman ako ganito dati eh. Ngayon lang.

"Ah," sabi niya habang kamot sa ulo. "Wala lang. Hinihintay ko lang naman na maguwian ang mga estudyante tsaka ako uuwi."

Ahhh... Saglit. Kanina sinabi niya Miss Kinomoto, tapos pansin ko ring suot-suot niya ang salamin niya. Makulit din itong si Li ha.

"Sabi ko," simula ko habang lumapit sa kanya. I leaned over the piano and grabbed his glasses. "Tanggalin mo na itong salamin mo. At higit sa lahat, wala ng Miss ha, Sakura na lang. Masyado kang respectful."

He attempted to get his glasses back when I finished my sentence. Sorry sya, makulit talaga ako. Nyahahaha! Ang galing ko talaga. "So, pwede rin ba kitang tawaging Syaoran? Mas bagay kasi iyon eh."

"Sige, Miss-"

"Ep, ep! Sakura. SA-KU-RA. Sakura!" Cute ka nga, hina naman ng kokote kahit nerd.

"Sige, Sa-, uhm, Sakura." Mabait na bata!

"Muhka namang wala ng tao sa school, siguro pwede na tayong umuwi. Sasabay ka sa akin di ba? Wala akong kasama eh,may practice pa si Tomoyo." sabi ko habang kinukuha ni Syaoran ang kanyang bag.

"Sige, walang problema." he said as we went out of the music room. Tatlo pala Music room dito, hindi ko nasabi. Masyado kasing maraming instrument na pinagaaralan kaya kailangan ng mas malaking space.

**...x...**

"Saan ka ba nakatira, Syaoran? Kaninang umaga lang kita nakita na papasok sa school eh. Siguro malapit lang ang bahay mo sa amin." nag simula ako ng conversation since nakakainip. Ang tahimik namin noh...

"Sa kabilang bloke pagkagaling sa bahay niyo. Lagi kasi kitang nakikita pagumuuwi ka eh." sagot niya. Wow, he breaks his record. Ito na ata ang pinakamahaba niyang sentence na sinabi!

"Ows? Hindi nga. Ang ibig sabihin, matagal mo nang alam ang bahay ko. Siguro, ikaw yung feeling kong nasunod sa akin. Last year ko pa nararamdaman iyun eh."

He smiled. "Pasensya na ha. Kasi ikaw lagi ang huling umaalis ng school dahil nga sa library work. Kaya un."

I giggled at his answer. Natural. Sabi nga niya kanina ay lagi siyang huling umuuwi. Eh minsan, feeling ko ako nalang ang natitira sa school. Kaya pala...

Pag katapos ng medyo mahaba(at tahimik) na lakad, umabot na kami sa bahay namin. Nabagalan talaga ako. Siguro dahil iba ang kasama ko at hindi siya masyadong nagsasalita.

"Well, nandito na tayo sa bahay ko. Papasok na ako, kailangan ko pang magluto. Ingat ka sa daan ha. Kita nalang tayo bukas sa klase." I bid goodbye as I entered the house. Grabe, kakapagod sa school pero iba kapag kasama siya. Parang ang light light ng feeling ko.

Umakyat na ako sa taas at tumingin sa bintana. Nakita kong ngumiti siya at umalis na. Wow, ngumiti talaga siya. Natural na natural. Cool pa ha. Hay, I think I fell in love with him...

Li Syaoran. Chinese guy na galing Hong Kong(that's what he said earlier habang naglalakad). Sa itsura niya, para siyang mayaman pero hindi. At parang hindi talaga siya nerd. Ano kayang meron sa kanya? Kasi parang hindi nerd ang ugali niya eh. Ang bilis niyang magadopt. Ang alam ko, matagal pa bago makipagusap ang mga nerd pero siya hindi. Ay, bahala na nga. May mga assignments pa akong kailangan gawin.

**...x...**

"Ngayon na ba? Nalimutan ko eh. At tsaka, kailangan pa bang nandun ako? May gagawin pa akong library work eh." ani ko habang sinasara ko ang aking locker. Pwede ba? Tigilan nga nila ako. Kailangan pa daw na nandun ang mga nagpalista sa blind date contest dahil nga para malaman kung nanalo ka o hindi. Para namang may possibility akong manalo doon.

"Kailangan ka nga doon, Sakura. Tsaka, pwede ba? Isa ka mga respetadong directors ng student council. Para namang hindi mo alam ang responsibilidad mo." counter ni Chiharu. Sus, responsibilidad. Sino ba ang pumilit sa aking maging member ng student council kung may library work ako?

"Sige na, pupunta na ako! Susunod ako, wag kang magalala. Siguradong nandun si Tomoyo kaya nandun din ako." sabi ko habang inaayos ang gamit ko sa bag.

"Hay naku. Halika na nga!" sigaw ni Chiharu habang kinakaladkad ako.

...x...X...x...

**Daldal ni Keia:** _ano? ngustuhan niyo b? sorry kung may mga shortcut words diyan ha? pagpasensyahan nio na... hahaha! ung sencond part, ndi ko alam kung kelan ko ipost... nabubulok n kc ito sa akong disk kaya, ipost ko na rin... hehehee! **BASA at MAGARAL! **i mean, **READ and REVIEW**! hahahaha! humayo kayo't mag parami... ng REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daldal ni Keia: **_eto n ang part two! Hahaha! Ewan ko b kung bkit prang ang complicated ng mga divisions nito?... pagpasensyahan na! magbasa nlng kau at mag aral! Read and review pasensya n rin s lateness ha?_

**Reviewers: _mystiekaye, Ya-kun, lilrich, Sakura-miaka(lagi k kcng nsa tabi ko kaya dedicated sau 'to), soul.assassin.547(soul-san! la lng... XD), Zhuhiechee-chan, Maimaipao, animeang3l7, nightsky, chibistar15, vbm. thanks sa inyo!_**

**Disclaimer: **_ano sa plgay mo? Kung skin ang CCS eh di sana mayaman n ako… mkikita nio ang pangalan na KEIA sa mga disclaimer noh… kung skin un, kaso ndi eh.._

**...x...**

"Ngayon na ba? Nalimutan ko eh. At tsaka, kailangan pa bang nandun ako? May gagawin pa akong library work eh." ani ko habang sinasara ko ang aking locker. Pwede ba? Tigilan nga nila ako. Kailangan pa daw na nandun ang mga nagpalista sa blind date contest dahil nga para malaman kung nanalo ka o hindi. Para namang may possibility akong manalo doon.

"Kailangan ka nga doon, Sakura. Tsaka, pwede ba? Isa ka mga respetadong directors ng student council. Para namang hindi mo alam ang responsibilidad mo." counter ni Chiharu. Sus, responsibilidad. Sino ba ang pumilit sa aking maging member ng student council kung may library work ako?

"Sige na, pupunta na ako! Susunod ako, wag kang magalala. Siguradong nandun si Tomoyo kaya nandun din ako." sabi ko habang inaayos ang gamit ko sa bag.

"Hay naku. Halika na nga!" sigaw ni Chiharu habang kinakaladkad ako.

**...x...**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome sa announcement ng ating blind date contest. Ngayon natin malalaman kung sino ang karapat dapat makadate ni Mystery guy. Of course, malalaman kung sino si Mystery guy sa araw ng date. Kaya umpisahan na natin!" umpisa ng emcee.

As usual, 'ung mga babae sa upper level(yung mga mayayaman, ung nasa IT Circle) ng school ang mga nagiiritan. Kasama na ang babaeng may nakakairitang boses. Hay, pwede ba? Nasusuka ako sa kanila eh.

"Haha! Masaya ito mga students. Dahil nakikita niyo si Mystery guy sa tabitabi. Hindi niyo lang napapansin. Pero kayo napapansin niya. At may nakita siyang nakakabilib na babae. At siya ang mananalo ng date with Mystery guy!" announce na naman ng emcee. Hindi ko siya kilala pero kung kilala ko siya, susugurin ko siya sa stage para madaliin na ang pag announce ng winner. Naiinip na ako at meron pa akong kailangan gawin sa library.

"Hindi ka ba excited Sakura kung sino ang mananalo?" tanong ni Tomoyo sa akin. Lumingon ako sa kanya at umiling.

"Bakit naman?"

"Excited akong makauwi. Ayoko sa mga bagay na ito. Kahit na pinilit din kitang sumali." sagot ko habang napabuntong hininga. Inaantok na rin ako dito.

"At ang nanalo ay..."

"Ayan na, sasabihin na ang winner." sabi ni Tomoyo while she tugged my sleeve. Hindi ko na pinansin. Gusto ko na umpisahan ang aking library work. Tapos narinig ko na naman ang nakakairitang tawa. Bakit ba lagi na lang sumusulpot ang tawang iyon?

"Hahahaha!" Tawa ng bakulaw(kahit na iyon ang laging sinasabi sa akin ni Kuya). "Ako ang mapipili ng Mystery guy na to kaya wag mo nang sabihin Mr. Emcee." kapal!

"Ah... Hindi pwede. Kailangan ding malaman ng mga audience ang mananalo."

"Ako nga ang mananalo. If you want, I'm the one who will sabi-sabi."

"Ah... Ayoko, trabaho ko ito. At ako ang magaannounce. Tumahimik ka dyan. At ang nanalo ay si..."

"Hoy! Mr. Feeling Emcee," pero inawat siya nung emcee.

"Hoy din Miss Feeling Americanized Japanese na may buntot na butete," hahahaha! Okay ang emcee na ito ha. "Ako ang emcee dito kaya ako ang magaannounce. Tumahimik ka dyan at maghintay!"

"Hmph!" at tumahimik ang tengang daga. Buti nga sa kanya...

"At ang nanalo ay si Miss..." hala, may drum rolls pa silang nalalaman. Ang gusto ko lang naman ay matapos na ito! OKAY! "Ang nanalo ay si Miss Kinomoto Sakura!"

Salamat at sinabi na rin... Makakapagumpisa na ako sa library work ko. Saglit, narinig ko ba ang pangalan ko? Sinong nagsabi ng pangalan ko? Ang lakas naman ng boses niya. Napalingon ako sa stage at nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Pwede ba! Hindi nga!

"ANNNNOOOOOO!" sigaw ko, na parang sasabog ang dibdib ko sa sobrang lakas.

"Miss Kinomoto, pumunta ka na dito sa stage. Ikaw ang nanalo." sabi ng emcee habang umiiling ako. Ayoko nga! Kahit sino naman pwede eh, bakit ako pa ang napili nung Mystery guy na iyon? Sino ba siya para mamili? Naku... Susugurin ko mamaya ang student council eh. Pero wala akong magagawa ngayon. Ako ang nanalo, sus... Pero mabuti hindi ang tengang daga ang nanalo.

Napabuntong hininga nalang ako habang ang mga tao ay nagsisipalakpakan at nagiiritan. At siyempre, hindi mawawala ang sigaw ng talunang si Nagasaki. Umakyat ako stage at pumilit na ngumiti. Sinasabi ko sa inyo, ang panget kong tignan. Hahaha... Pero wala nga ako magagawa, ako ang pinili nung Mystery guy. Ang corny rin niya ha, sinasabi ko. Oo, totoo 'yun.

"Congratulations, Miss Kinomoto. Sasabihin namin mamaya ang lugar at oras ng inyong date ni Mystery guy." sabi ng emcee while I just nodded. "Punta ka nalang sa student council room mamayang uwian." bulong niya sa akin. Aba, wala pala silang balak na sabihin kung saan ang date. Wala naman akong pakialam eh. Parang ang suplada ng dating ko noh, pero hindi ako suplada. Wala lang talaga akong pakialam sa mga bagay na walang katuturan.

"Salamat sa mga sumali. Sa susunod ulit! Salamat ulit!" at yun, nagpaalam na ang emcee at nagsialisan na ang mga estudyante. Siguro, lahat nga ng babae sa school ay sumali. Pero ang pinagtataka ko, bakit ako pa ang napili? Iba rin ang trip nung Mystery guy na iyon.

Bumaba na ako ng stage at pumunta na sa library. Pagpasok ko, nandun na si Syaoran, naglilinis at nagliligpit ng mga libro.

"Pasensya na. Ngayon lang, pinilit kasi akong pumunta sa gym para doon sa walang kwentang blind date contest." ani ko habang nag umpisa na akong magligpit ng mga libro. Inayos na niya ang kalahati, ang bilis pala niyang mag linis.

"Okay lang, narinig ko ngang ikaw ang nanalo eh. Congratulations." sabi niya habang ngumingiti. Iba ang ngiti niya ngayon. Hindi ko alam kung paano naiba, pero iba talaga eh...

"Sus, para namang may balak akong pumunta doon sa date na iyon. Si Nagasaki na lang ang papupuntahin ko." sabi ko habang umupo sa upuan. Biglang napalingon sa akin si Syaoran.

"Di ba galit ka doon sa babaeng iyon? Bakit mo naman ibibigay sa kanya?" tanong niya while he sat across me.

"Ewan. Siguro talagang mabait ako." sagot ko while he laughed. Ang cute ng tawa niya ha. Bagay sa maamo niyang muhka.

"Hindi nga? Eh ang rinig ko eh yung Mstery guy ang pumili ng lucky girl. Siguradong alam niya ang itsura mo. Tapos, kung si Nagasaki ang papupuntahin mo dun ay baka gulo ang mangyari. Magkakaroon ng tsismis na hindi mo sinipot ang date at sana hindi ka na lang sumali." sabi ni Syaoran. Tama ang sinabi niya. Muhkang marami siyang nabaong CS(common sense) ngayon. Naubos kasi ang CS ko knina sa gym eh. Bwisit na blind date contest yan.

I have to agree to what he said. Iyon pa naman ang pinaka ayaw ko, ang pinaguusapan ako sa eskwelahang ito. Bad things are getting worse. At hindi mo talaga magagawa ang mga bagay na usually mong ginagawa dahil pati ang mga writers ng school newspaper ay hindi ka rin tatantanan. Hay... Buhay talaga...

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako at napatingin sa baba. Tapos narinig kong napa-sneeze si Syaoran. Tumingin ako pataas at tinanggal ang salamin niya. Bakit ba ayaw niyang tanggalin ang salamin niya? Hay...

"Sinisipon ka ba?" tanong ko. Well, kitang kita naman na concern ako sa kanya.

"Hindi."

"Mabuti naman. Akala ko kasi may sipon ka." Bigla ko na lang naalala na pinapapunta pa la ako sa student council room. Ayyy! Ano ba? Bakit parang naging hectic ang sched ko? "Oo nga pla Syaoran, samahan mo naman ako sa student council room ha. Tatanungin ko lang sila tungkol doon sa blind date whatever."

"Sige ba? Kelan ba? Ngayon na ba?" tanong niya. Hmmm... Siguro, ngayon na lang. Since tinapos na rin naman niya yung gawain dito eh.

"Uh, oo. Ako na lang ang mag-lilinis dito bukas, huwag kang mag-alala." sabi ko habang lumabas kami ng library.

"Hindi, okay lang naman yun eh." sabi niya.

Hindi na ako umimik. Wala namang mangyayari kasi parang nai-insecure ako. Kita mo, ako, nanalo ng isang blind date kuno sa isa sa mga hottest guys dito sa campus at sinasabing isa sa mga famous girls ng campus(pero I don't belong to the IT Circle ng malalande), kasama ang isang Pambansang NERD ng Seijuu High. Galing noh?

Tapos, narating na namin ang Student Council Room. Sinabi ko kay Syaoran na maghintay na lang sa labas. Then pumasok na ako at nakita ko ang complete officials ng council. Nagulat ako. Sa isang pagkakataong ito, ngayon ko lang nakita silang kumpleto. Minsan nagiging kumpleto lang sila tuwing may emergency sa faculty na kailangang sila ang magtake-over sa school. Ganun kahirap maging student council official, kahit muse ka lang(or even escort, may ginagawa). And considering na ako ang isa sa **loyal** at **responsable** na board member at laging absent sa mga meeting. Hehehe...

Napatulala ako sa kanila. At napatulala sila sa akin. Ang tahimik at nakakarindi. Bakit naman sila ganito? Bago pa ako bumalik sa katotohanan, dapat pang tumulo ang laway ko. Eeeww!

"Ah!" pinunansan ko ang laway ko at nag-excuse me. Nakakahiya pero sila naman ang may kasalanan eh. Hindi kaagad sila nagsasalita. Napatingin ulit ako sa kanila. At nagsimula na akong magtanong.

"Saan ba gaganapin 'yung date? At kailan ba iyon? Baka kasi may puntahan kami at hindi ako makapunta."

Tumayo si Yuu, ang president ng council. May kinuha siya sa mesa at binigay sa akin. Tinanggap ko naman since muhkang kailangan iyon eh.

_**(k: kilala niyo na c yuu, or yusuke, kung nagbabasa kau ng MTS, hehe, recycled OC! XD)**_

"Ang ticket na iyan ay magsisilbing confirmation code para sa restaurant na inarkila ng Mystery Guy. Just follow the map at alam mo na kung saan. At 'yung araw ng date niyo ay nandiyan. Akoyong may makakaalam nito bukod sa mga taong narito." sabi niya at napatitig siya ng masama sa dingding. May napansin akong kuminang at ngumiti ako. Si Nagasaki na naman ang may pakana nito.

Nalalaman ko na ang reaksyon nila. Ganito iyon:

_Si Nagasaki at ang mga butete nilya ay mga nagulat sa nakita nila. Nagsimulang sumigaw ang tengang daga habang sinasakal sa gigil ang isa sa mga butete niya. At dahil natakot ang isa, lumayas ito sa auditorium at nagtago._

Ayan ang mangyayari...

Napatawa ako sa sarili ko. Sige, ganyan dapat ang mangyari sa kanya. Masyado siyang **UZI** (usisera). Pero, dahil sa mabait ako, hahayaan ko na lang siya. Wala naman akong pakialam kung anong mangyari sa kanya. Kaya lumabas na lang ako, at nakita si Syaoran na nakatingin sa may bintana. Nilapitan ko siya at tinakpan ang mga mata niya. Matangkad din si Syaoran kaya medyo mahirap siyang abutin. Ngayon ko lang ito ginawa sa isang lalaki, kahit kay Kuya Touya, hindi ko pa nagagawa.

"Sakura," ani niya ng mahina, "alam kong ikaw lang ang gagawa niyan."

Inalis ko na ang mga kamay ko. Pero, oo nga naman, ako at si Tomoyo lang ang close niya. Nauubos na talaga ang CS ko. At iisiping, ang tagal tagal ng araw ngayon. Haaayyy...

Tinignan ko yung confirmation code at nakita kong sa Sabado ang blind date. Iniisip ko kung may gagawin ako, wala naman. Wala namang pasok at gabi pa naman iyon. Nag-aalala lang ako kung sino siya. Ngayon lang ako makikipagblind-date sa isang lalaki at school pa ang may gawa nun. Pinagkakatiwalaan ko naman ang SC (Student Council) sa bagay na ito. Alam kong hindi nila hahayaang isang bully ang Mystery Man. Pwedeng super gents niya at gwapo (hindi ko naman hanap sa lalaki iyon), mabait at magalang, at siguro matalino at responsable. Kaso ay pinagtataka ko lang, bakit naman siya nag-held ng ganoong contest? Kung ako lang ang pipiliin niya, sana nilapitan niya na lang ako at sabihing gusto niyang makipag-date. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan ang mga lalake, ang gulo nila minsan.

Napatingin ako kay Syaoran. Hindi ko siya masyadong kilala kaso parang nakilala ko na siya dati. Deja vu? Hindi naman. Tinitigan ko ang muhka niya at feeling ko namula ako. Iba siya sa mga lalaking nakilala ko maliban kay Eriol. Ewan ko kung bakit feeling ko ang gaan-gaan ng pakiramdam ko kapag kasama ko siya, lagi akong protektado at may tagapagligtas ako. Haaayyy... nagiging corny na naman ako. Parang naiinlove ako sa nerdy na ito. Pero walang pakialamanan, ako ang may hawak ng buhay ko at ako ang magpapasunod dito.

"Sakura."

Napalingon ulit ako kay Syaoran. Ngumiti lang ako sa kanya. "Bakit? May problema ba?" tanong ko. Umiling lang siya. Uh, okie... Pero, tumingin siya sa akin.

"Ikaw, parang may problema ka ha?"

Sinubukan kong tumawa para hindi mahalata ang kaba ko para sa Sabado. "Ako? May problema? Wala 'no! Pag ako nagka-problema, nasosolusyonan kaagad!" sagot ko, hanggang sa humapo ang tawa ko. Hindi ko talaga alam ang sasabihin. Parang nahihiya na ako sa kanya. Ewan ko, pero siguro, mahal ko na si Syaoran. Sa loob ng maikling panahon, dalawang araw to be exact, nabuksan niya ang puso ko. Grabe... Bumibilis ang pagtibok ng puso ko.

Bigla kong naramdaman na may humawak ng kamay ko. Napatingin ako bigla at nagblush ako. Bigla lang hinawakan ni Syaoran ang kamay ko. AHHH! Ano bang nagyayari sa akin? "Uhhmmm... Syaoran?"

"Sakura... ano, kasi..."

Natahimik ako. May sasabihin siya. Ano kaya iyon? Nag-aalala ako. Paano kung bad news iyon?

"Kasi, paano ko ba sasabihin ito? Uh, kasi, hindi pa ako sigurado, pero, si Mama, pinauuwi na ako."

Pinauuwi na ako... Pinauuwi na ako... Pinauuwi na ako... Pinauuwi na siya. Ang ibig sabihin, aalis siya. Iiwan niya ako. Ayoko... Ayokong umalis siya.

"Ano ulit?" tanong ko, ung boses ko parang nagka-crack. Gusto kong umiyak, pero hindi ko magawa. Ayokong umiyak sa harapan niya. Baka maawa lang siya sa akin. Ayoko rin nun.

Napatingin siya sa iba. Na-realize ko na nasa bahay na pala kami, hindi ko alam. Parang ayaw niyang ulitin yung sinabi niya. Gusto ko lang alamin kung tama ang pagkakarinig ko.

"Pinauuwi na ako ni Mama sa Hong Kong. Ewan ko kung anong rason, pero pinagmamadali na ako." sabi niya ulit nang nakapikit.

Tama talaga ang pagkakarinig ko. Paano ito? Anong gagawin ko? Ayokong iwan niya ako lalo na't mahal ko siya.

"Kailan naman ang flight mo?" tanong ko na parang wala lang sa akin iyon.

"Hindi ko alam. Pero siguro mamaya o bukas ng umaga. Hindi ko alam, tatawagan pa ako ng mama ko."

Talagang sinasagot niya ang mga tanong ko. Siguro desidido na siyang umuwi. Siguro wala siyang nararamdaman para sa akin kung hindi kaibigan lamang. Kung may nararamdaman naman siya para sa akin, hindi naman siya aalis eh. Maghahanap siya ng paraan upang hindi umalis. Pero aalis siya kaya wala siyang nararamdaman para sa akin.

"Ang ibig sabihin, pwedeng hindi na kita makita bukas sa school?" tanong ko sa kanya. Tumingin na naman siya sa iba. Oo ang sagot niya, sigurado ako doon. Natawa lang ako sa sarili ko. "Nakakatuwa naman. Noong isang araw lang kita nakilala, tapos aalis ka na. Grabe..." Hindi ko na talaga alam ang sasabihin ko.

Bigla na lang niya ako niyakap nang mahigpit. Pinigilan ko na ang pagiyak ko. Ayokong umiyak sa harap niya. Kailangan kong tatagan ang loob ko para sa kanya. Kung alam lang niya... Kung alam mo lang Syaoran, kung alam mo lang na mahal na mahal kita.

**...x...**

Umaga na... Tinignan ko ang orasan ko at nakitang maaga pa. Nakakapagtaka... Ang aga kong gumising ngayon. Tinignan ko naman ang kalendaryo... Huwebes. Naalala ko si Syaoran. Siguro, nakaalis na siya. Hindi ko na siya makikita sa school. Hindi ko na rin siya makakasama sa library works. Hindi na namin siya makakasamang kumain. At higit sa lahat, wala na akong kasamang umuwi.

Dalawang bese niya akong sinamahang umuwi, at para sa akin, malaking bagay na iyon. Lalo na 'yung kahapon. Niyakap niya ako... May ibig sabihin kaya iyon. Siguro wala, kaibigan niya lang ako at siguro mamimiss niya ako. Pero malilimutan niya rin ako. Kaya siguro, dapat ko na rin siyang kalimutan. Dapat mag move-on, at siguro si Mystery Man ang makakatulong sa akin.

**...x...**

Mag-uumpisa na ang klase. Math pala ang first period namin ngayon. Tinignan ko ang tabi ko. Wala na si Syaoran doon. Isa na lang siyang bakanteng upuan. Sino kaya ang makakatabi ko ngayon? Sana matino-tino.

Pero, dapat pa bang isipin iyon? Ang mas kailangan kong isipin ngayon ay ang lesson namin ngayon. Alam kong titirahin na naman ako ng professor namin. Ewan ko ba kung bakit, pero ako na lang ata ang nakikita nun. Kumikinang ba ang beauty ko tuwing Math? Hahahaha! Himala, kahit minsan may nakakapansin sa beauty ko tuwing klase. Heehehe...

Naghintay ako hanggang sa mag-bell. Kakainis naman... Ang aga aga pa ba? Parang late na ha. Or baka naman wala yung professor namin. Yehey! kung ganun.. Kaso kung late lang... patay, overtime ito. Alam ko na iyon. Ewan... Wala akong magawa ngayon. Ano kaya gagwin ko ngayon?

Tumayo muna sa umpuan ko at lumabas ng room. Saan kaya ako pupunta? Magta-time na para sa first period, pero wala pa rin yung bell. Bakit kaya? Nakakapag-taka naman. Siguro nasira yung technical room. Haha... Buti naman. Kasi kung papatawagin nila ako, mahihirapan sila. Hindi nila iaannounce. Bwahahaha!

Tumigil ang tawa ko(sa isip) ng mapadaan ako sa library. Parang ang tagal-tagal bago ulit ako nakapasok rito. Pero sa totoo lang, kahapon lng naman ang huli kong punta rito. Haayyy... Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nun... Tumatagal ang araw... at siguro, tumatanda na ako. Hehehe..

Pumasok ako sa library. Parang walang pinag-bago sa kahapon. Ganun pa rin ang ayos ng dalawang upuang iniwan namin kahapon ni Syaoran. Lumapit ako doon, at may napansin na maliit na notebook sa may upuan na ginamit ko kahapon. Kinuha ko iyon at binuksan kung saan may isang papel na nalaglag. Pinulot ko ito at binuksan. Isang sulat na naka-address sa akin. Ito yung laman...

_Sakura,_

_Sorry kung hindi ko nasabi ng maaga na aalis na ako. Biglaan kasi iyon eh. Hindi ko alam na pinag-mamadali ako ng mama ko. Pero sa dalawang araw na pinagsaluhan natin bilang mag-kaibigan, nalaman ko kung paano magkaroon ng kasama sa paglalakad sa corridor ng campus na ito. Natuto akong makibagay sa mga taong dati ay hindi pumapansin sa akin. Nalaman ko rin kung paano mag-mahal... hindi lang ng isang tunay na kaibigan ngunit higit pa roon. Nakakatawang isipin, pero ikaw ang kauna-unahang babaeng nakapag-bukas hindi lang ng isip kundi pati puso. At lahat ng iyon ay dahil sa iyo. Ikaw lang ang tinitibok ng puso ko. Pasensya na kung hindi ko nasabi sa iyo ng personal. Siguro talagang nasa lahi ko na ang maging mahiyain._

_Maraming salamat sa lahat ng nagawa mo para sa akin sa loob ng dalawang araw. Siguro maliit na bagay lang sa iyo ang mga iyon, pero para sa akin ay sobrang laki nitong mga ito. Sobrang importante na hindi ko ito makakalimutan._

_Syaoran_

Talaga naman eh 'noh? Hindi niya talaga sinabi sa akin. Ano bang balak niya? Magpapakamatay ba siya? Parang sulat pamamaalam niya ito ha. Hay naku.. may topak rin iyon eh. Pero okay lang.

Nag-bell na. Nagmadali ako papunta sa klase namin. Buti na lang wala pa yung professor namin, kundi sasabihin nun late na naman ako nang pag-gising. Minsan kasi walang CS ung tandang iyon eh. Alam mo na, laging kinakain ng pressure at stress kaya ganun na lang ang pag-iisip nun. Pero, sa uulitin, okay lang iyon. Huwag nang isipin ang walang katuturan kasi walang magagawa iyon.

Nag-umpisa na ang klase at parang walang kabuhay-buhay ang klase. ANO BA! Wala bang marunong mag-crack ng joke ang isa sa mga estudynte rito? Nababagot na ako dito, gusto ko nang umalis sa klaseng ito... Sana naman merong himalang mang-yari...

"Calling all Math teachers... Calling all Math teachers. Proceed to the Faculty Room now. Proceed to the Faculty Room now."

BWAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! Natupad ang wish ko! Hahaha! Ang galing naman oh! Ito ang isa sa mga happiest day, este period, ko!

"Okay class, itutuloy natin ang discussion bukas. You can dismiss now." sabi niya sabay labas ng room.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Ang galing galing ko talaga! Ako ang the best! Joke! Hehehe... Pero ano na naman ba ang gagawin ko? Eh may klase pa yung second period namin eh. Siguro dito na lang ako, tutunganga. Or, punta na lang ako sa library at mag-ayos doon para makabawi doon sa paglinis ni Syaoran kahapon.

Pagdating ko sa library nandun si Tomoyo, may ginagawa sa sketchpad niya. Nilapitan ko siya at nakita na nagdi-design siya. Para saan naman kaya iyon? Tsaka, bakit siya nandito? Alam ko may klase pa siya eh.

"Tomoyo." tinawag ko siya. Lumingon siya sa akin at pinaupo sa tabi niya.

"Pinatawag yung professor niyo noh? First time mangyari yan ha." sabi niya habang napapatawa.

"Oo nga eh." sabi ko habang pinapanood siyang mag-drawing. "By the way, bakit ka nandito? Wala ba kayong klase?" tanong ko sa kanya. Umiling siya. Naku, may binabalak na naman si Tomoyo.

"Mawawalan ng klase ngayon. At 'yung date, gagawin bukas." sabi niya.

Tinignan ko siya at may nakita ako sa mata niya. Yung kislap na iyon, alam ko iyon! Pagkumislap ang mata ni Tomoyo at may sinabi siya, totoo iyon o mangyayari talaga iyon. Patay... sabi na! May binabalak itong si Tomoyo.

Tapos narinig kong nag-on yung mga speaker. Ito na... tama siya!

"Students of Seijuu High, sorry for the inconvenience but we will suspend the classes until tomorrow. You can pack your things now and return home. Thank you."

Si Yuu ang nag-announce. May problema na naman sa faculty sigurado.

"Also, officials of Student Council, proceed to the Student Council Room now! Especially Sakura Kinomoto of 4-A."

ARRRRGGGHHH! Ka-aga-aga, pinatatawag na ako! Ano ba? Tama na naman ba si Tomoyo? Pero, okay lang. Mas okay kung bukas ang date kesa sa Sabado pa. Ang tagal tagal pa ng hihintayin ko. Hehehe... Naku, nakakatuwa talga ang paaralang ito. Maraming nakakatuwang nangyayari... Bwahahaha...

"Sige, Tomoyo, punta na ako dun. Baka tama yung sinabi mo na babaguhin yung araw ng date." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Sure. Maya, shopping tayo para sa date niyo bukas." sagot ni Tomoyo habang kindat.

"Eh? Okay..."

Lumabas na ako ng libraray at karipas ng takbo sa Student Council Room. Pumasok na ako doon at tumabi kay Yuu. Wala namang paki yung ibang officials eh.

"So, para saan ang meeting natin ngayon?" tanong ko sa kanila. Baka nga yung sa araw ng date. Naku, excited na ako! Sana bukas na!

"Pag-uusapan natin ang araw ng date niyo Sakura. Tumawag kanina si Mystery Guy. Sinabi niya ng bukas na lang ang date niyo. Parehong oras at lugar. Walang rason kung bakit niya binago, basta 'yun lamang ang sinabi niya." sabi ni Yuu habang may nabot sa aking bagong confirmation ticket na patago.

Kinuha ko ito. Siguro nakikinig na naman si Nagasaki at ang mga butete niya. Hay naku, walang kadala-dala... Parang may binabalak ako.. Hahaha! Gantihan na ito!

"Ah, okay. Walang problema. Pero ang problema, bakit na-suspend ang klase ngayon? Biglaan ha." tanong ko habang tumayo ako.

"Wala yun. Kaming bahala, pwede ka nang umuwi."

"Parang gusto mo na akong palayasin ha. May posisyon din naman ako dito sa Student Council."

"Pero, wala ka namang ginagawa eh." sabi niya. Ouch... that hurts, you know! May topak din itong si Yuu minsan eh. Nakakagilgil din minsan ang pagkatopak.

"Ay... ang sama! You're so mean sometimes, Yuu. Ewan ko ba sa'yo. Bahala ka na diyan, pero thanks ha." At lumabas na ako ng SC room. Hay... Kakainis yang Yuu na yan ha...

Nakita ko si Tomoyo at lumapit sa akin. "Ano? Tara na, shopping na tayo!" sabi niya at kinaladkad na ako papunta sa room namin. "Siyempre, kunin mo muna gamit mo. Hindi naman pwedeng iwan natin yan dito. Anong mlay natin, biglang kunin ni Nagasaki yan?"

Kinuha ko yung gamit ko. Grabe ang mga tao ngayon, lagi akong tinotorture. Para namang robot ako na pwedeng kaladkarin kung saan saan. Ay bahala na sila!

"Bakit ba parang excited kang mag-shopping ngayon?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Kasi..."

**...x...X...x...**

**Daldal ni Keia:** _ano? pasensya na kung late na ha. mas serious kasi ako dun sa MTS. hehehe... pero ito ang mas pinaka-iintay ng mga klasmeyt ko. hehehe... sori kung isang cliffy ito ha. wala na akong maisip para dito eh. tsaka, baka matagalan ulit ung susunod. akala ko may time ako eh, tignan ko this week kung maumpisahan klo ung part 3. for now, here's a parang-timeline so hindi kayo ma-lost kung anong mga nangyari..._

**Part 1:**

_Monday - Simula ng registration sa Blind Date Contest. Nakilala ni Sakura si Syaoran at naging friend ito._

_Tuesday - Kasabay ni Sakura si Syaoran pag-pasok. Get to know with Syaoran, at hinatid ni Syaoran si Sakura sa bahay.(kilig)_

**Part 2:**

_Wednesday - Announcement kung sino nanalo sa Blind Date Contest. Nag-paalam si Syaoran kay Sakura._

_Thursday - Suspended ang klase. Pag-bago ng araw ng date, at simula ng shopping nila Tomoyo at Sakura._

_so next part ang last part... hehehe... iyon na ang date ha... konting shopping at date!_


End file.
